Una madre para Mu
by Alice-Sawada
Summary: Shion Nakamura es un empresario viudo, quien perdió a su esposa debido a una enfermedad y ahora debe cuidar por su cuenta a su pequeño hijo, Mu. Dohko, su amigo de toda vida, decide registrar a su amigo a una página de citas en internet para padres solteros llamada "Dream Daddy". Shion x Albáfica. AU.
1. Presentación de Personajes

**Nombre:** Shion Nakamura.

**Edad:** 28 años.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonés.

Empresario viudo. Ha cuidado de su hijo desde que este nació dado a que perdió a su esposa gracias a una grave enfermedad pulmonar. Desde que perdió a su mujer nunca ha tenido interés en las relaciones románticas y lo único importante para él es su hijo.

•

**Nombre:** Albáfica Lamarain.

**Edad:** 28 años.

**Nacionalidad:** Groenlandés.

Profesor de primaria. Fue abandonado en la calle cuando recién nació y fue adoptado por un amable hombre llamado Lugonis, quien lo crió y lo cuidó. Lastimosamente el hombre murió tratando de proteger a su hijo adoptivo de un ladrón. Tuvo que aprender a cuidarse por sí mismo, en completa soledad. Al graduarse de la universidad dejó Groenlandia para ir a trabajar en Japón.

•

**Nombre:** Mamoru Nakamura.

**Edad:** 6 años.

**Nacionalidad:** Japonés.

Hijo de Shion y apodado por todos como Mu. Es recién ingresado en la escuela primaria y su maestro es Albáfica. Perdió su madre a penas él nació, por lo cual nunca pudo conocerla y solamente puede apreciarla a través de las fotografías.

•

**Nombre:** Dohko Huang.

**Edad:** 29 años.

**Nacionalidad:** Chino.

Tiene su propio dojo y enseña artes marciales. Mejor amigo de Shion desde su niñez y padrino de Mu. Suele cuidar de Mamoru cuando su padre sale a trabajar. Como se preocupa por su amigo siempre insiste en conseguirle una cita.


	2. Prólogo

Shion y Dohko se encontraban en la casa del hombre japonés. Era una reunión casual entre los amigos de toda la vida, mientras comían tranquilamente el almuerzo, el cual consistía en arroz, pescado empanizado y una sencilla ensalada. El pequeño Mamoru, más conocido como Mu en el círculo cercano a su familia y sus amigos de la primaria, se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras comía, aunque era poco común que esto sucediera dado la estricta educación de Shion; no obstante, en esa ocasión Dohko y él se encontraban teniendo una conversación que sólo le incumbe a los dos adultos y que podría ser un tema sensible para Mu.

— Deja de cerrar tu corazón tan obstinadamente, Shion. El vivir de esa forma, sin darte la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, solamente va a amargarte la vida. Piensa en Mu; él necesita una figura materna a su lado, alguien que le de el amor y la comprensión de una madre y no solamente un estricto padre que, aunque lo consciente y lo ama, no es lo mismo.— Expresó con disconformidad el hombre chino, sosteniendo un trozo de pescado entre los palillos cerca de su boca.

— Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Dohko; Himeko es la única mujer a la que he amado y la única mujer a la que amaré. — Dijo con seriedad el varón de cabellos verdes mientras miraba a su amigo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que necesariamente debe ser una mujer?

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Dohko?— Inquirió el japonés frunciendo el ceño.

— Nada. Eres alguien de mente abierta, Shion, no por obligación la persona que pueda hacerte amar nuevamente deba ser una mujer.— Dijo con calma el chino tomando el refresco que acompañaba la comida.

El de ojos granate lo pensó un momento. Su amigo tenía un buen punto, pero de todas formas no se creía capaz de volver a amar a alguien. Para él, Himeko era el amor se su vida, la única persona que le dio gran felicidad durante esos cortos 2 años de matrimonio y casi 4 años de noviazgo. Ella era la mujer más hermosa, amable y dulce que había conocido. Su pequeño hijo, Mu, era muy parecido a ella; mismo color de ojos y cabello, una personalidad similar ¿Cómo pretendía salir con otra persona si su amada esposa seguía viva en su corazón?

— Hombre o mujer, nadie podrá nunca ocupar el lugar de mi esposa.

Terco. Esa era la palabra que podría definir con precisión a Shion Nakamura. Esa era la palabra que decía Dohko en su cabeza una y otra vez al escuchar las negativas de su amigo. Aunque sonará cruel, Himeko estaba muerta, desde hacía 6 años, era ya hora de superarla y seguir adelante, pero Shion parecía aferrarse a un viejo recuerdo, como si tuviera miedo de volver a amar y perder de nuevo a ese ser amado.

— Shion, nadie va a ocupar su lugar, simplemente habrá una persona nueva que te haga sentir feliz y amado, porque mereces sentirte así.— Dijo el varón de cabellos castaño rojizo tomando un bocado del pescado.

No volvieron a tocar el tema después de ese día durante las siguientes dos semanas. Shion pensaba que ya su amigo se habría dado por vencido; sin embargo, Dohko tenía un plan en mente para que Shion dejara la terquedad de una vez por todas y se diera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo.

La noche era brillante y hermosa, y Dohko se encontraba con su portátil en sus piernas mientras buscaba páginas de citas en las que podría inscribir a Shion, aunque claro que sin el permiso de este último. Finalmente encontró una descripción en una página llamada "Dream Daddy".

_¿Eres padre soltero y quieres encontrar el amor nuevamente? Esta es la página para ti. Dream Daddy es la página de citas para los hombres que cuidan a sus hijos por su cuenta, ya sea por el divorcio o el fallecimiento de su cónyuge. En esta página los servidores buscan a la persona que pueda tener más afinidad con usted de acuerdo a su perfil y programar una cita para que puedan conocerse y saber si existe química entre ustedes._

Era la página perfecta. Dohko sonrió con cierta malicia mientras comenzaba a crear el perfil. Era el mejor amigo de Shion y sabía todo lo que necesitaba para poder rellenar los espacios vacíos, incluso tenía varias fotografías de él de algunas actividades entre amigos y familia, incluso con Himeko.

— Esto lo hago por ti, amigo. — Dijo para sí mismo mientras presionaba el botón "crear cuenta".


End file.
